


Dead of the night

by Midnight_blackout



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: M/M, This is a very short thing honestly, Why did i do this sorry guys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-02
Updated: 2019-10-02
Packaged: 2020-11-14 21:16:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 255
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20854337
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Midnight_blackout/pseuds/Midnight_blackout
Summary: Hey uh. Thanks for reading! Also bun. If you're reading this ( you know exactly who you are). STOP MAKING CLAUDE SICK. LET HIM FEEL BETTER! also this one goes out to my frend riley. I care u





	Dead of the night

It is barley even midnight when you jolt awake from your sleep. Your mind seems to only be repeating one single thing;

"The child is dead". 

Of course, the reasonable answer would be no, of course the baby isn't dead. Your own husband, ( may the goddess bless his soul, the man. Having to deal with your worries) had assured you that Fredrick ( or freddy, as claude had affectionately nicknamed him), just happened to be a quiet baby. 

You know this now, of course, and you've been trying your absolute best to understand that, but your worrywort of a father instincts end up convincing you something must be wrong. So now, before you even realize it yourself, you're leaving the warm bed shared with your husband, and fleeing your chambers, in a least a bit of a dash, hearing a faint chuckle and "Mitya..." as your go down the hall to the infants own room. 

You approach the dark yellow and blueish crib (the color were, of course, claude's idea), and you look down into it, a small sigh of "thank the goddess" leaves your lips as you see the infant that slumbers in the crib, happily cooing and gurgling as soon as he sees you. The child reaches its oh so very small hands up at you, most likely wanting to be picked up and carried. 

You comply, of course, ( why wouldn't you?) And while carrying the baby and walking around the room, you kiss the infants forehead, which emits a giggle from the child.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey uh. Thanks for reading! Also bun. If you're reading this ( you know exactly who you are). STOP MAKING CLAUDE SICK. LET HIM FEEL BETTER! also this one goes out to my frend riley. I care u


End file.
